


To help and be rewarded (To hurt and be punished)

by ScorpionMauve



Series: You wander in these streets (Yet you’re invisible) [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape, Blood, Demons, Drinking, Drugs, Fighting, Gen, Gods, Implied Death, Parties, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpionMauve/pseuds/ScorpionMauve
Summary: Hyunjin, perfect little christian, worshiped God like no one else did, even though Jeongin came close to it.Going to a party with him and Changbin sounded nice, but little did he know...





	To help and be rewarded (To hurt and be punished)

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be for Halloween, but the events from a few days ago are scarier than anything I could write.  
Either way, please enjoy !

Hyunjin had been very religious his whole life, wearing crosses, dressing decently, not drinking or smoking, going to mass every sunday… It wasn’t a secret to anyone who had met the boy. His friends always teased him about it, saying he should become a priest but he never changed his mind. 

Hyunjin just cared about being friendly to people and dancing. Those two activities occupied most of his time. When he wasn’t in the practice room, he could be found volunteering at orphanages, shelters, helping people with homework or little jobs. 

People talked about him as a really nice guy, easily exploitable if needed, kind of prudish, probably a virgin.

Changbin kept telling him that he was too cordial, that people were only using him because he couldn’t say no to anything. Hyunjin answered that he was just a confused sinner who didn’t know right from wrong.

They were very different but, like everyone else, Changbin couldn’t not like Hyunjin, who looked up to him like he was his dear God himself. But no, just a tired college student aiming for a job in the music industry. 

His current roommate, Jeongin, he had met when helping with orientation for first years. The younger looked so cute in his little yellow sweater, Hyunjin had to compliment it. He had blushed softly, making him coo, and they started talking a bit.

He was not as fervent as Hyunjin, but he believed in God too. They ended up rooming together when the person supposed to live with the older never turned up at the university. They went nicely together.

The first time Changbin came over and met Jeongin, he actually scoffed out loud. Of course the soft religious boys would flock together, they were like magnets. He didn’t mind the new addition when they hung out though, enjoying the quiet company of the shy boy. 

* * *

Hyunjin wanted to be liked and please people so, when he got invited to a party by some girl from his modern jazz class, he accepted. He asked if he could take his roommate as well and she answered that she didn’t mind, as long as he came.

Early spring, flowers in bloom. Hyunjin wore a nice dress shirt, classy and not the least bit indecent, with his famous cross necklace. Jeongin looked even more proper, with his pink knitted jumper and straight light jeans. 

Changbin had tagged along despite Hyunjin’s protests because “it’s a college party, there’s no list of who’s coming. Also, I need free beer or I’m gonna pass out”. He didn’t dress up in any fancy way but still looked very good in his sweatpants and sleeveless hoodie.

At the start of the night, Hyunjin went around talking to people, Jeongin following him awkwardly. Changbin had left them as soon as they arrived, probably crashed on a couch with a couple of beer bottles, growling at whoever tried to take them. That image pulled a giggle out of Hyunjin.

Slowly, the party advanced towards more of a traditional college party, with heavy music and drunk people littering the floors. Hyunjin went to dance, leaving his friend on his own in some dark corner.

He could only focus on the bass pounding in his ears, in his stomach, steps matching the rhythm, extending his arm, spinning, dropping, reaching and curling. He looked graceful, superb, entrancing. Once people laid their eyes on him, they couldn’t move them away for a second.

Changbin knew that perfectly, that’s why he had moved away, as far as possible from the crowd. He didn’t want to see his friend dance. He couldn’t risk it.

Hyunjin only noticed it when he stopped dancing, but at one point, some people had started smoking weed. He could recognize it because he used to smell it coming from the bathrooms of his shitty high school. He decided to go outside to escape the stench and cool down a bit.

As he stepped into the soft grass, he thought that he hadn’t seen any of his friends in a while. Maybe he should go look for them. He shook the idea away, Changbin knew how to take care of himself and would probably get mad if he suspected Hyunjin thought he couldn’t.

Jeongin though, he wasn’t used to parties and social gatherings like that. What if he had gotten hurt ? Or if someone had touched him inappropriately ? He didn’t want to think about it but he couldn’t help but worry about the younger sweetheart.

After breathing in another time, he walked back inside the house, inspecting the living room, but the smaller boy couldn’t be found anywhere. He then went in the kitchen, the dining room, the other living room… Who even needed two of those ?! 

Where could Jeongin be ? Had he gone home ? He would have told him, wouldn’t he ? Had he told him ? He took out his phone, no message. His stomach churned in worry.

Hyunjin started climbing up the stairs slowly, the quiet creaks unheard over the music. Up there, everything seemed more dull, dimmed. A long corridor full of doors. Creepy. Was this place a sorority ? That would explain the large home.

He started knocking on the wood panels, calling out his friend’s name questioningly. 

“Innie ?” 

“Jeongin ?”

“Are you in there, Jeongin ?”

“Jeonginnie ?”

In the second to last room on the left side, he heard shouts and a familiar voice getting interrupted. His heart stopped at the thought of his friend being in trouble, it was his fault. He pushed down on the handle, rushing in. 

Without a doubt, Jeongin laid there, curled up on the floor, hands covering his ears. Hyunjin kneeled by his side, touching his shoulder gently. He felt the shaking that racked through his small body, breaking his heart.

“Jeongin, hey, it’s me, listen to me, please.”

The door slammed closed, making him jump. There was no air flow, how could it…

Hyunjin didn’t have time to wonder before he found himself pinned to the floor, hurting his back. He let out a gasp at the pain that spread through his spine, eyes watering. 

Jeongin hovered over him, sitting on his thighs and holding his wrists to the ground. Hyunjin tried to shake him off but he didn’t manage to. How was this little shrimp stronger than him ?

The boy raised his head slowly, letting Hyunjin see his smirk. His eyes shone in the dark room, orange irises staring him down.

“In… Innie ?”

His shaky voice made the younger laugh loudly, grip still tight around him.

“You’re hurti-

-How much more pitiful can you be ?”

Hyunjin’s mouth snapped closed as he processed the words. However, the boy continued.

“You let everyone step on you like you’re some sort of welcome mat, you don’t speak up for yourself, you just pray. That’s all you do all day, worship your almighty God.”

He bent forward, face coming so close to Hyunjin’s that he could feel his breath on his lips.

“I’ve wanted to destroy you ever since I met you. Will you let me ?”

Hyunjin’s whole body tensed, Jeongin slipping off. But he couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything. Why couldn’t he do anything ?!

“Of course you would, a little whore like you is just begging to be filled.”

He couldn’t even protest. The younger picked him up and threw him on the bed, ripping off his shirt. He tried to pull the pants off but got angry as he couldn’t and all but annihilated them with his nails. His nails ? Claws. They looked so long, had drawn red lines into the skin of his thigh which started bleeding.

“You’re too pretty to hide away, slut.”

His hands grabbed Hyunjin’s hips and pulled them flush to his. He wanted to vomit. This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be Jeongin’s dick rubbing against his ass. No. Tears welled up in his eyes, making the other laugh.

“Pathetic. I love it.”

It only fueled him more, encouraging him to pull down his boxers. Hyunjin couldn’t hear anything. If he could, he would have noticed the slam of the door against the wall, the fast steps of someone rushing forward, the thud of them body slamming into his aggressor.

The weight suddenly lifted from him but the weight on his wrists and ankles didn’t leave. Rolling on the floor, throwing punches at one another, they stood up after a couple minutes. Facing each other, panting, Jeongin and Changbin. The latter’s lip was busted and red flowed down his chin. The other appeared mad, crazy look in his eyes, laughing wholeheartedly. 

“You… You bitch !

-I didn’t expect someone like you to be one of them.

-I should have known better than to trust you, you filthy creature !”

Changbin growled, stepping to the side to put himself between Jeongin and Hyunjin. The younger tilted his head, innocent look washing over him.

“You’re the one who created me, though. Do you not believe in yourself that much ?

-Shut. Up. You don’t know anything about me !

-What a tragedy. I would’ve loved to learn more about G-”

Changbin saw red, raising a hand forward, Jeongin’s words stuck in his throat. Despite the imaginary chokehold lifting him off the ground, his frenzied smile didn’t leave him. He simply mouthed it.

“God ? Changbin ? What’s happening ?

-Hyunjin, stay back. This needs to be settled. He attacked you and needs to be punished.

-Oooh, at least one of you two is kink-”

As soon as the oldest’s eyes found Jeongin’s face again, his voice got cut off. Through his teeth, Changbin continued.

“Turn around, Hyunjin. Don’t look. Please.”

But he couldn’t tear his eyes away from them. From his… friends. That he apparently knew so little about. He could only see their silhouettes and Jeongin’s glowing irises, but that was enough.

From the top of the younger’s head grew pointy shapes and from his chest spread large flowy shapes. When they moved, he felt wind run across his face. 

A green light started shining from between them, illuminating Jeongin’s face. Hyunjin shut his eyes tightly, right before the strands of energy spread around Changbin, dancing on his skin. 

He only heard a groan. 

Then, silence.

A gloopy, sticky liquid splattered on him, coating his naked skin. 

Metallic smell. 

No more struggling.

* * *

Hyunjin woke up gasping for air, sweaty locks sticking to his forehead. He couldn’t stop his hands from shaking as he made his way to the bathroom. He let them fill up with cold water and splashed it on his face, wetting the rest of himself, hiding the tears on his cheeks.

Hyunjin jumped as he heard a soft knock, spinning around so fast he felt dizzy. A sleepy Jeongin stood there, watching him with a worried look. 

“Are you okay, hyung ?”

Soft as always, the younger boy’s presence helped him calm down slightly.

“Yeah… Yeah, I just had a terrifying nightmare. I don’t really remember but it was so…”

A shiver ran through him, his friend stepping forward to rub his arm gently.

“It passed now, you’re okay, hyung.

-You’re right, it was just a dream. A dream.”

If only he knew…

A few hours later, at the end of his modern jazz class, Hyunjin was invited to a party.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a happy Halloween if you celebrate it (as happy as it can be in these circumstances...)  
Feel free to leave kudos or a comment !  
~  
Twitter : @lacyjunnie


End file.
